Entonces, sera nuestro secreto, pequeño Theodore
by Minimara
Summary: Theodore tiene 6 años y es llevado a la casa de Xenophilius Lovegood, alli conose a la mas linda de las niñas.-¿así que te gusta mi hija? -no se lo diga a nadie.-entonces, sera nuestro pequeño secreto. 18 años despues tambien le descubre. Theodore


Esta es mi respuesta para el reto soñador del foro de Dry...desde el fondo de mi corazón y con todo el pesame del mundo...

Nada me pertenece a mi, tan solo la trama.

**Entonces será nuestro secreto, pequeño Theodore.**

La sala de la mansión tenia una tenue luz, que le daba un aire de serenidad, serenidad inexistente para el oscuro fin de esa reunión, como fiel sirviente al señor oscuro, la casa de los Nott había servido de sede de la horrorosa institución. La reunión aun no empezaba oficialmente, por eso el aire era mucho mas tranquilo, pero aun no dejaba de sentirse ese lúgubre aire, que cubría toda la sala, que alguna vez tubo felicidad y niños jugando por todas sus extensiones.

-¿y tu hijo, Nott?, me agradaría conocer a los futuros miembros de este comité.

-no pensé que te interesaran los niños, Lucius.

-quiero saber si tienes un digno aliado para Draco, el futuro cabecillas de esta organización necesita gente de confianza.

-claro… ¡Greta!- llamo el hombre, aun que el grito fuera lo suficientemente alto para que alguien lo escuchara afuera de ese salón, nadie dentro del mismo detuvo su conversa, la puerta de la sala se abrió, por una parte, y apareció una sirvienta, vestía como ama de llaves, con un delantal por encima del vestido de trabajadora, caminaba a paso rápido, hacia donde la llamaba su señor.

-me hablo mi señor- dijo sin levantar la vista, no se le tenia permitido ver a las nobles visitas de su señor sin su permiso.

-trae ah Theodore, rápidamente.

-si mi señor- con la misma velocidad salió de la sala.

Subió la escalera y entro al cuarto del menor, que se encontraba jugando con muñecos en la alfombra de su habitación, una sonrisa en su cara había, que era correspondida por una joven mujer que le veía jugar sentada desde la cama. Entro directamente, Theodore aun era pequeño y a sus 5 años aun no podía ejercer poder sobre la casa. La empleada entro, pero soltó un alarido al ver a la joven.

-¡mi señora!, yo…yo-empezó a tomar nerviosamente su delantal, pero tan solo recibió una suave sonrisa.

-buenas tardes, Greta, no te había visto hoy…no tienes de que avergonzarte, ¿Qué sucede?

-el amo, su hermano, quiere que lleve a Theodore a la reunión.

-muy bien…puedes retirarte Greta, yo le llevare.

-muy bien mi señora.

-Theo, tu padre quiere verte.

-¿me acompañaras?- pregunto con miedo en su voz.

-claro- puso una sonrisa falsa que calmo a su sobrino.

Salieron de allí y se dirigieron a la sala, la puerta se abrió en dos, y ambos entraron, la joven acompaño a Theo, hasta donde se encontraban los dos hombres conversando, haciendo una mueca de desagrado al ver al rubio platinado al lado de su hermano. Lucius Malfoy siempre había deseado a la hermana de Nott, Fénix, aun cuando estuviera casado y con un hijo, ya que si un Prewett roñoso y asqueroso la tenia, ¿Por qué no el?

-ya conoces a mi hermana Lucius.

-siempre un placer.

-lastima que no pueda decir lo mismo-mascullo entre dientes.

-…y este es mi hijo, Theodore- lo mostro galante con la mano- Theodore, saluda al señor.

-Un gusto, pequeño, soy Lucius Malfoy, señor Malfoy para ti- le dijo tendiendo la mano, Theodore frunció el ceño, no le gustaba que nadie le dijera pequeño, por eso no le dio la mano.

-Theodore, no seas mal educado y saluda- le reprendió su padre, el se resigno, estaba apunto de saludarle, cuando la pálida mano de su tía se pone entre ellos, acercando a Theodore hacia ella, alejando de Malfoy.

-lo siento, Malfoy, pero Theodore y yo tenemos cosas que hacer, vamos.

Y dejando al rubio con la mano estirada empezaron a caminar, pero el pequeño se detuvo, se dio vuelta y miro curioso a Lucius, que seguía impactado.

-Tía, ¿el nació así o se pinta el pelo como la tía Sol?

-Theo…bueno, yo creo que nació rubio, pero como ya esta viejo se debe teñir para que no se le vean las canas…Merlín que tarde vamos, tendremos que aparecer- se salvaron mágicamente de la ira de esos dos, y aparecieron frente a una hermosa casa.

Era mas pequeña que la de Theodore, pero era muy colorida, con mucho patio delantero y atrás tenia un jardín, con grandes ventanas, todas abiertas, con las cortinas y persianas abiertas, dejando que el sol que invadía del atardecer entrara por ellas. Inconscientemente Theo sonrió sintiendo un deliciosos olor que había en la casa, y como las risas de adultos y niños se escuchaban desde dentro, cosa extraña para Theodore, ya que en su casa todos los sirvientes y gente, menos su tía, tenían su vida entorno a "Voldemort aquí" "Voldemort allá"

-¿Dónde estamos?- dijo tironeando la tornasol túnica de Fénix.

-vinimos a ver a unos amigos, que empezaron una pequeña reunión no hace mucho, te divertirás, esta la hija de el, y uno que otro Weasley y muchos mas.

-estará tío Gideon.

-claro- ella sonrió al recordar al nombre de su futuro esposo.

Se encaminaron hasta la casa, tocaron la puerta, y esperaron unos minutos, luego un señor de pelo castaño les abrió, tenia una gran sonrisa, que creció al verlos y abriéndose de brazos les dejo pasar, mientras abrazaba a la chica.

-¡Fénix!, que pensé que ya eras Mortifaga.

-¡Xenophilius!- le correspondió el abrazo al mayor- que gusto verte, amigo.

-pasa, pasa, que acabamos de empezar, tan solo faltaban ustedes y los Diggory.

-genial.- entraron a la casa, que era hermosa y abierta, con muchas ventanas- ¿están en el patio?

-si…dime Fen, ¿y quien es este joven tan apuesto?

-oh, es mi sobrino, Theodore.

-un gusto, joven, un gusto, pasa, pasa, adentro hay dulces galletas y amigos nuevos para que juegues, puedes tomar lo que quieras, siéntete en tu casa.

-buenas tardes- dijo estrechando las manos.

Fue al jardín donde se dirigía su tía, ella le dijo que fuera a jugar, ella se sentó donde estaban los demás adultos, sentándose entre dos gemelos, y había mucha gente mas, Theodore nunca antes había visto nada parecido, gente tan alegre, tan feliz, tantos niños, todo era tan diferente. El pequeño Theodore se había quedado pasmado viendo la imagen de niños jugando, no se había dado cuenta que había entrado otro niño corriendo, a su lado, mientras sentía que llegaba mas gente atrás. Y ni se percato cuando dos niños se ganaron a su lado.

-hola- dijeron los gemelos, al mismo tiempo.

-ah- se asusto mirando reiteradamente para ambos lados, pensando que ya había enloquecido- ah, son gemelos.

-somos Fred- empezó uno del lado derecho.

-y George- termino el otro del lado izquierdo.

-Theodore.

-Bueno Theo… ¿podemos?-no sabia si era Fred o George.

-decirte Theo, ¿cierto?

-si.

-muy bien, puedes seguir tu, querido hermano.

-gracias, bien, como parece que eres nuevo en estas juntas de amigos, te presentaremos a todos, es nuestro trabajo – los dos asintieron con la cabeza- mira, esos dos chicos que están jugando en el árbol, que parecen muy grandes, son Bill y Charlie, nuestros hermanos, ese que esta sentado en la cerca leyendo un libro, es Percy, nuestro hermano, ese chico que esta allí de pelo negro, es Terry Boot, el que esta junto a el jugando también es Cedric, el de al lado, es nuestro hermano Ron, luego esa chics, que esta allá jugando con las otras, es Susan Bones, la otra es Ginny nuestra hermana, y la chica rubia con ojos de búho es Luna.

Y Theodore se quedo allí, luego no escucho mas a los gemelos, ya que su vista se quedo en la niña, era realmente linda, nunca había visto unos ojos tan vivos, y el que conocía pieles pálidas, jamás había visto una que pareciera tan cremosa como la de ella…Luna, su cabello tan rubio, con detalles negros, Theodore Nott quedo hechizado por Luna.

-y… ¿estas bien?

-si, si, muy bien así que- tenia que encontrar una escusa rápida, no podía dejar que se dieran cuenta de su desliz ya que le deba vergüenza sentir eso- el chico que mira como si su hermana fuera un dulce se llama Cedric, ¿verdad?

Los gemelos carraspearon fuertemente, mirando al chico, le dijeron a Theodore que se fuera a jugar con Terry y así lo hizo, mientras que en un pestañear, todos los Weasley estaban arrastrando a un asustadizo Diggory al bosque, y así siguieron jugando toda la tarde.

-¡niños a comer!- grito de repente alguien.

No importaba quien, Theodore tenia hambre, nunca había jugado tanto, y estaba muy cansado y sucio, pero no importaba nada, se fue a lavar las manos y luego se sentaba en la mesa, y para su suerte, lo sentaron frente a Luna, y al lado de ese caballero tan simpático llamado de manera extraña. Empezó a comer, pero su mirada estaba fija en Luna, la miraba y la miraba, incluso hasta cuando ella termino de comer y se paro, y continúo jugando con sus amigas.

Definitivamente, esa chica tenía algo.

-¿te gusto Luna eh?- le dijo de improviso Xenophilius.

-es muy linda.

-si, es linda.

-ah…me asusto.

-no te preocupes, que bueno que también le caíste bien a mi hija.

-¿su hija?

-jajaja….no te preocupes.

-no se lo diga a nadie, por favor.

-entonces, será nuestro secreto Pequeño Theodore.

Y por primera vez a Theodore no le molesto que le dijeran pequeño, y también le agrado como lo dijo el señor, pero al fin de cuentas, la palabra es lo que vale, y seria su secreto.

18 años después:

Luna usaba su pijama de franela, y estaba acurrucada a Theodore, abrazándolo mientras este tenia su mentón en la cabeza de la rubia, el cabello de la chica le tapaba todo el hombro, el sol empezó a entrar por la ventana de su apartamento. Los rayos le dieron de lleno en el rostro a Theo, haciendo que este despertara lentamente, recordando que se había quedado dormido abrazando a Luna, para su sorpresa cuando abrió sus ojos, la chica la miraba.

-buenos días.-dijo con voz de recién levantado, besando la cabeza de la chica.

-pensé que ya no despertarías.

-no es mi culpa que al lado izquierdo de la cama le de después el sol, amor.

-quiero un beso- le dijo mirándola con sus ojos saltones, pero que para el eran los mas hermosos del mundo.

-no te importa mi mal aliento, Lunita.

-no.- cerró sus ojos haciendo un gesto de simpleza.

El sonrió, y se fue acercando a Luna, hasta que unió sus labios, ladeo su cabeza para continuar con tal dulce acto, la lengua de Theodore acaricio el labio inferior de Luna, y esta abrió la boca, y la cálida y aterciopelada lengua de ceda de Luna, se junto con la de el, acariciándose mutuamente. Lentamente Theodore se fue poniendo encima de ella, mientras sus manos le acariciaban. Su boca beso la orilla de sus labios, la mandíbula y fue descendiente hasta el cuello de Luna donde beso y mordió levemente. Luego se separo.

-Theo-casi chillo haciendo un puchero.

-lo siento querida, pero tu padre nos espera para desayunar en su casa.

-¡es verdad!, me dará mi frasco con Nargles.

Salto de los brazos de Theodore y entro al baño, el rio entre dientes y se puso ropa, hoy seria un día especial, por eso, tomo algo de su armario y lo puso en su bolsillo, luego de unos minutos ya se estaban dirigiendo a la casa del padre de Luna, donde había sido la primera vez que le había visto. Entraron y desayunaron con el señor.

Todo estaba como la última vez que fueron, el bosque, todo, muy lindo, el árbol, recordando la primera vez que su tía le trajo allí.

-entonces ya se van.

-si.

-pero… ¡me voy a hacer pipi!- dijo Luna corriendo hacia la escalera, mientras Theodore se ponía la bufanda, y miraba a Luna. Una carcajada entre dientes, y un rápido movimiento basto para que una cajita que Theodore llevaba muy asegurada en su bolsillo callera al piso.

Xenophilius la recogió y al abrirla y encontrarse con el hermoso anillo de compromiso no pudo mas que sonreírle a Theo.

-por eso la llevaras al restaurant Italiano, ¿cierto?

-así es señor…es que era una sorpresa.

-jajaja, no te preocupes….entonces, será nuestro secreto, Pequeño Theodore- dijo guiñándole un ojo, mientras su hija volvía a bajar las escaleras.

_Porque dicen que los sabios tienen una memoria de oro, ¿no?. _

_Remember for ever...Dreamer._


End file.
